Another Understanding Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bubble Man meets Steel and finds a friend in the young man. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Mega Man belongs to Capcom. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Vivo, Lauhin, and Bliss belong to guestsurprise. Steel belongs to Steelcode.**

* * *

**Another Understanding Friend**

Bubble Man was excited and headed for the throne room where his mother and father were. They smiled when he approached. "Ah, there he is," Lauhin said, standing up in time to receive a hug from his son. "How was your visit with Cut Man and Guts Man?"

"It was good, Father," Bubble said. "They're doing much better."

"That is good news," Bliss said with a smile. "And I know someone else who is doing better too."

"Who, Mother?" The young robot asked curiously.

"A young man named Steel," she said. "Your brother Jocu rescued him and he's starting to do better. We were worried about him."

Bubble was curious. "What's he like?" He asked.

"He is one of our human allies," King Lauhin said with a smile. "He is one of the strongest humans I know."

"Indeed, he is," Bliss said. "And a fine young man too."

Amused laughter reached them then and they looked up to see a young man in a wheelchair coming into the throne room with Vivo beside him. "Oh, come on, Steel," Vivo said, playfully grabbing the handles on the back of the wheelchair and leaning the chair back.

Steel, while holding on, knew his friend was only messing with him. "Vivo, come on! Cut it out!" He said without heat, chuckling at his friend's antics. "You silly Lauhinian."

The yellow Tickle Monster chuckled. "Perhaps, but you're smiling," he said with a gleeful smile.

"That is true," Jocu said as he came in.

Steel just chuckled. "Oh, you guys," he said, still smiling.

Bliss smiled. "Ah, there you all are," she said, coming up to them. Vivo and Jocu hugged their mother while Steel bowed his head politely.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," he said in a respectful voice.

"Oh, Steel, no need for formalities," she said, hugging the young man. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I have good days and bad days, to be honest, but I'm doing pretty good for the most part."

Lauhin smiled as he approached. "You do seem to be in better spirits," he said. "My sons, have you two been making our guest laugh?"

"Why of course, Father," Jocu said with a smirk.

"Because we care about him," Vivo said.

Steel chuckled. "You guys are really awesome," he said before noticing a robot standing somewhat behind Lauhin. "Who's that?" He asked, indicating to behind the king.

Lauhin smiled and turned to find Bubble behind him, looking a bit unsure, but curious. "Come, my son," Lauhin said. "Come meet Steel."

Bubble looked nervous, but approached, giving a shy wave. "H-Hi," he said.

Bliss smiled at her son before looking at the young male human. "Steel, this is Bubble Man," she said. "My husband and I adopted him sometime back."

The young man smiled. "The one that can switch from robot form to Lauhinian form?" He asked.

The robot blinked. "Yes," he said. "How did you know?"

Steel smiled. "Jocu and Vivo were telling me about you the other day," he said. "They mentioned that you actually bested them in a tickle fight."

Bubble blushed a little. "Um, I still think they let me do that," he said bashfully before giggling as Jocu tickled his sides.

"No, we didn't," he said with a smile. "You're getting better, brother."

Lauhin then perked up and his ears twitched before he looked at his sons and Steel. "My apologies, it seems my wife and I are needed in a meeting," he said. "We'll return later."

"We'll hold the fort down, Father," Vivo promised.

After the kind and queen left, Bubble was gently pushing Steel's wheelchair while Jocu and Vivo watched. "So, Bubble, how do you like being a Lauhinian prince?" Steel asked.

"It's taken a bit of getting used to," the robot admitted. "I don't know if Jocu told you, but...where I was before wasn't a good place."

The young man reached back and gently squeezed the robot's arm. "Hey, you're in a better place now," he said before looking curious. "What does your Lauhinian form look like?"

At this, Bubble paused. He had only shown a few his Lauhinian form and was a bit nervous, looking back at Jocu and Vivo, who gave him encouraging nods. Taking a deep breath, Bubble moved to be beside Steel and transformed.

The young man was surprised and smiled. "You look just like your brothers," he said with a smile.

The robot-turned-Lauhinian blushed at that, making his brothers chuckle in amusement. "That he does," Jocu said, coming up to them.

"And he's a fast learner," Vivo said. "Father was teaching him how to turn invisible and he did on the first try."

Bubble blushed again. "I...I'm not sure how I did that," he admitted.

Steel smiled. "Sounds like you've got a knack for being a tickle monster and being magical," he said.

The robot looked at him curiously. "You're one of the few humans to be kind to me," he admitted. "I...I worry that not all humans will understand."

"I do," the young man said. "And don't worry. If I know your brothers, they wouldn't let anyone with ill intentions come near you."

"And neither would Mother or Father," Jocu said with a nod.

"That's true," Bubble admitted before giggling as some feather drapes gently snagged him and tickled him.

Steel chuckled. "Plus the castle would tickle to pieces any intruders who would dare to enter here," he said.

Vivo giggled. "Or anyone else who desperately needed some tickles," he said, playfully poking the young man's sides, making him chuckle and playfully bat the yellow Tickle Monster's hands away.

Jocu chuckled and 'saved' his brother, who smiled. "I'm glad to have another friend who understands," he said. "Maybe...Maybe there's more humans out there that aren't like Dr. Wily."

The red Tickle Monster nodded. "There are, Bubble," he said as Vivo and Steel came up to them.

"Hey, anyone up for a game?" Steel asked. "I've got one that's multiplayer."

The Tickle Monsters smiled and nodded as Bubble perked up and helped Steel get to the game room. "Hey, Steel," he said quietly. "Thanks."

The young man smiled. "You're welcome, Bubble," he said.

They had each found another understanding friend and a lasting friendship.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
